


A game

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ben Hargreeves, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Chastity Belts, Cock Cages, Dom!Klaus, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Ben and Diego have been kind of naughty. Klaus corrects that.





	A game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/gifts).



Silence fell over the mansion. Three in the morning and everyone, well almost everyone had fallen asleep. Ben laid awake; Diego kissed trails along his neck, still in awe that he had him back and for the last three weeks he hadn't let Ben out of his sight. And neither had Klaus, Klaus who was nowhere to be found. 

 

Ben ran a hand through Diego's hair, he tugged lightly on the end signaling for his boyfriend to go much, much lower. 

 

“No.” Diego lifted his head and grinned at Ben. “We can't do things without Klaus. Remember?” 

 

Diego sat back on his legs and pointed to the blur and black cock cage that rested comfortably around his erection. “I'm in jail. If I blow you and he catches me, I can't come for a week. I'm not risking that.” 

 

Ben groaned. He ran a hand down Diego's chest, his legs wrapped behind the second of their little group and he pushed Diego closer to him. 

 

“Baby please?” Ben always pleaded when he was desperate. His eyes would shift, until he gave a look that had Diego weak in the knees. Normally, Diego would give in and now… Now he couldn't because he really, really wanted to come whenever Klaus came back. “Just lick me, suck the tip of my cock he will never know.” 

 

Diego eyed Ben's dick, watched as the flesh twitched against Ben's stomach. 

 

Diego swallowed hard. His hand reached out and hovered over Ben's stomach. 

 

“What do you think you're doing?” Klaus’ voice interrupted Diego. He jumped back a little and Ben closed his eyes, swearing under his breath. 

 

Diego watched as Klaus made his way towards the bed. He was dressed in leather pants with laces all around the sides. He wore a dark red crop top that showed off his stomach and he held a set of keys in his hand. 

 

“Going somewhere?” Diego questioned and Klaus ignored him. He sat on the bed, ran a hand down Ben's stomach, touching the tip of his cock. Ben let out a soft moan. 

 

“Answer my question Two.” 

 

Two… 

 

Oh. They were playing. 

 

Diego shifted into his role, his eyes downcast and he fiddled with the hole in the bed spread. 

 

“Sorry papi, Lo siento, Ben quería jugar un poco. no iba a hacer nada.” Diego reverted to Spanish when he was in trouble. Klaus loved it. Ben hated it. 

 

“Hey! Whatever he said definitely isn't true.” 

 

Klaus gave Ben's cock a hard tug, a hand reached and caressed Diego's hair. “Is that so? Diego is my good little slut. You're a bad, bad whore. So who should I believe?” 

 

Another tug, Ben's legs dropped from Diego's waist. He gripped the sheets tightly. 

 

“Fuck! Sir. I'm sorry.” Ben gasped out. “I'm really sorry.” 

 

Klaus stared over at Diego who still held his head low and tilted the sub's chin. “It's okay my love. We will have to teach Ben some manners, won't we?” 

 

Diego nodded. “Yes Papi.” 

 

“Go and get the chastity belt. Ben isn't coming tonight.” 

 

Diego hopped off the bed. He went towards the closet and opened it. Sitting at the bottom laid their treasure chest, full of all their toys and lube and photos that Klaus enjoyed taking of them when they were at their naughtiest. 

 

Diego found the purple chastity belt that he had custom made. Inside of the belt held their initials, etched in dark ink and when Diego ran a hand over it he fell back to that night that Klaus had first bought it home and how Diego had been the lucky brat that managed to use it: BDK 

 

It held a special place in his heart. The same way that those two did. He would do anything for Klaus and Ben. Whatever they wanted, whatever they needed he would provide the best that he can. 

 

“Love? What's taking so long with the belt?” Klaus called. Diego had been shook from his thoughts and closed up the chest. He bought the belt over to Klaus and handed it to him. 

 

“Good boy. So obedient and good for me. Unlike Ben who likes to get you into trouble.” Klaus pressed a soft kiss to Diego's cheek. He rubbed his belly as he did Diego felt heat on his cheeks. 

 

“Thank you sir. Does that mean I can come tonight? Since I've been so good?” 

 

Klaus shook his head. “No baby. Ben ruined that for you. But you can sit on the floor with your mouth open. I need to piss.” 

 

Diego casted a nasty glance to Ben, who rolled his eyes and waited for his punishment. Klaus took Ben into his mouth, got him as hard as he could before the belt was placed over him. 

 

“Now, both of my boys are locked up. Di, on the floor.” 

 

Diego scrambled and got into position on the floor. He knelt as he always did, with his hands in his lap and his mouth opened for Klaus. 

 

“I'm sorry baby. I know how much you wanted this and you couldn't get it because your boyfriend doesn't know how to behave.” 

 

Klaus stood in front of Diego, his cock out and placed in front of Diego. Diego could only lick his lips, aching for something that he couldn't have. 

 

“Close your eyes.” Klaus ordered. Diego did, and soon he felt the warm spray over his face, in his mouth. “Swallow.” 

 

Pissplay wasn't always something that they did and recently just started because Klaus was curious and Diego, unlike Ben still had to get use to the taste. 

 

“Very good! I'm proud of you. Last time you couldn't swallow it. Look how much you've grown.” 

 

Klaus bent down to kiss Diego, licking along his mouth as he did. “Hit the showers and when you get back we're gonna rest up, tomorrow will be a long day for the both of you. Especially Ben. We have to teach Ben how to be a good boy.” 

 

Ben moaned. “Both of you are mean.” 

 

Klaus snorted. “No love. You're just bad.” 

  
  



End file.
